


Fireworks

by Ehliena



Series: Drabble Dump [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, Happy New Year!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben watch fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

"Wow," Rey said as night sky lit up with fireworks. "That looks amazing."

Ben gave an approving hum. He noticed her shiver and wrapped an arm around her to keep her warm.

"I've never seen anything like this before," she admitted, leaning against him. "Jakku had no such celebrations."

"Mother said that fireworks remind her of the Death Star," Ben told her. "When I was a child we watched a display and she told me that when the Death Star exploded, it looked just like that."

He pointed to rather elaborate explosion. Rey tilted her head and scrutinized it.

"It must have been quite a sight," Rey said. "But I think I prefer this one."

"I prefer it too," Ben replied, looking at Rey and not seeing anything else but her.


End file.
